


Oikawa Tooru: A Novel by Sawamura Chizuna

by yuki_chicken



Series: Haikyuu!! Vent Fics (The In-Betweens) [17]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Character Study, Daily Shenanigans with Seijoh, M/M, Thing - Freeform, ish, whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:46:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29629290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuki_chicken/pseuds/yuki_chicken
Summary: I dont know what the fuck happened in the end, but I hope y'all liked it. I was having a hard time with TCOEOL
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Series: Haikyuu!! Vent Fics (The In-Betweens) [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1920532
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Oikawa Tooru: A Novel by Sawamura Chizuna

**Author's Note:**

> I dont know what the fuck happened in the end, but I hope y'all liked it. I was having a hard time with TCOEOL

Sawamura Chizuna sometimes hated the fact that she was in the advanced class at school. It wasn’t like the thing was hard. No, the only reason she hated it was because of a single person. That person being one Oikawa Tooru. Now, don’t get her wrong. She loved her friend to death and would beat the hell out of everyone if they ever made him cry. But, for the love of god, he was so fucking annoying during class. Honestly, how does he have this many personalities for whatever situation he was in?

You would think that being in the same class for almost two years together would get her used to it, but no, she found herself going crazy almost everyday. Every morning, after practice, this dumb chocolate haired loser would walk in with a cup of coffee. Like, sir, where did you get that? The closest cafe to them is the Karasuno shopping district almost an hour away from them. Plus, she didn’t see him walking to school with a cup either. Chizuna also failed to understand the purpose of the damn coffee cause he’d take one sip of the thing as soon as he sat down and then go to sleep for the rest of the class period. It always amazed her how he could fall asleep like that. Like damn, she wishes she could do that.

She decided to ignore her fellow Captain and concentrate on the lesson...which was easier said than done. The whole ass dumbass kept getting distracted by every little thing and he wanted to drag her down with him. How the teachers didn’t say anything, was a mystery to her? The thing about Oikawa Tooru, as one learns from being near him, was that he was never to be disturbed before 9am. Too damn bad they had morning practice. Other than that, he did NOT want to be talked to before then. A first year student made that mistake, one day, when it was after practice and Chizuna had to drag Oikawa to the classroom by his sleeve. Iwaizumi, Matsukawa, and Hanamaki were helping by carrying his bag and pushing him from the back (lol). The kid made the mistake of jumping in front of the second year female Captain and nearly stumble, which caused Oikawa to walk into her back, and then started a spiel about Shiratorizawa (of all fucking things....). The first year pissed his pants, went home crying, and transferred to another prefecture.

Shaking her head, Chizuna turned back to the lesson and wrote down some stuff. From the corner of her eyes, she saw Oikawa writing something down. She turned her head and felt her jaw drop when the entire two pages of his notebook were scribbled down with ‘Iwaizumi Tooru’ written down in every font imaginable. Chizuna turned her head and laid her head down onto her arms. She snorted into her elbow and coughed a bit to cover it.

_ ‘Oh god....this child. Better not tell him that the team already calls him that.’ _

Oikawa has a section on his instagram dedicated to the team and Chizuna. He’d post daily little segments about each player. At first, everyone would fucking run away and hide, including Chizuna herself, but one day he decided to go along with it. Oikawa had gained a lot of popularity from it. From then on, he made daily little segments about the Captain, until eventually the rest of the players joined in. Oikawa gained a lot of popularity with his many segments. The segments included: ‘Daily Meme Reenactment with Makki and Mattsun’; ‘Libero Tips with Watari’; ‘Nap Time with Kunimi and Kindaichi (reluctantly)’; ‘Tips of the Ace with Iwaizumi’ (Oikawa’s Favorite); ‘Arguments with Yahaba and Mad Dog-chan’, and finally ‘How Many Days until Chizuna Snaps?’

(‘Arguments with Yahaba and Mad Dog-chan’ are almost as popular with ‘Daily Miya Twins Fight’ by SUNAgakure_10.)

By the time lunch rolled around, Chizuna and Tooru would make their way to the roof. It was a thing that all of the volleyball players would meet up and eat on the roof. After they finished eating, Oikawa would sleepily crawl his way over to Iwaizumi, whine once, and then flop over into the shorter male’s lap and proceed to catnap for the remainder of lunch. Chizuna would then whip her phone out and take a picture, posting it to her story ‘Daily Naptime Cuteness with IwaOi’. It gained so much popularity, that she was surprised the couple didn’t say anything to her about taking it down.

After she put her phone down, she looked up and saw Oikawa looking at her. She froze and watched as he brought a finger up to his lips and winked. She swallowed heavily and nodded. Like a circle, she watched his personality change back to his carefree attitude and napped on his boyfriend’s lap. Chizuna breathed out a sigh in relief and sat back to watch the clouds.

At the end of the day, watching Iwaizumi piggybacking Oikawa home, she realized that Oikawa was as human as any other person. It didn’t matter that he saw himself as a final boss that everyone needed to defeat. Or that people doubted his worth as a Captain, not being able to defeat Shiratorizawa or to bring his team to nationals. He was someone who was greatly admired and he’s able to bring the best out of people on and off the court. Chizuna shrugged and hurried to jog up to the four third years. Oikawa belonged to Seijoh to love and appreciate. The people outside of Aoba Johsai could keep their distorted image of the brunette. Seijoh got to see the real Oikawa Tooru and they’d be there for him, no matter what.

**Author's Note:**

> ffffffffuck meeeeee


End file.
